Slaying Again
by Rae Kardrinalin
Summary: This is a XellosOC story. It is funny for lots of the story, and has all the well known characters. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Lina and Goury had met up with the rest of the gang a few months ago when they respectively heard a rumor about a strange manuscript. The rumor hadn't panned out, but they had decided to travel together once again. Right now they were traveling to Seyrune to restock on money and provisions (Amelia had told Lina that a new shipment of seafood had come into the capitol). Zelgadiss had his reservations with staying with the group again, but had been bullied into doing so. Xelloss was with them as well (they couldn't get rid of him) and was happily singing to himself, very badly off key. Zelgadiss' hand was twitching, as he was preparing to cast ANYTHING painful at the monster. That was when they crested the last hill and Seyrune spread before them. Amelia was very happy and immediately raced off ahead of them. Xelloss watched the display and sweat drops from all his companions before he started humming loudly. The humming wasn't as annoying as the singing, so they group just ignored him. Lina and Goury were moving faster, in anticipation of the food awaiting them, and Zelgadiss had to move faster to keep pace.

At the palace (which Amelia had already reached) Amelia looked around for her father. Some of the soldiers waved to her and pointed to the main hall, where she immediately ran. Sure enough, there stood her giant of a father, directing people all over the place.

"Daddy!" Amelia called out loudly. A few of the newer servants who didn't know her cringed.

"Amelia! Daughter!" Phil opened his arms wide to receive his daughter. It had only been a few weeks since he'd seen her last, but they always had this sort of a reunion. "How did the search go? Did you find the mysterious manuscript?"

"I'm afraid not Daddy, but I did run into Miss Lina and everyone. They came with me…er…but I think I left them at the outskirts of the city. I'm sure they'll make their way here in no time."

"I know you found the others, we saw you coming from a way off. This," he waved his hand at the current chaos, "is all for a dinner for all of you. Also, we have a guest here. She's a healer, and helped my brother when he suddenly took ill just shortly after you left."

"I'm sorry to hear that! I'm glad he's all right though." Amelia struck a pose. "As my uncle was sick and dying, justice came to the rescue and saved him!" Her father clapped happily at his daughter, while everyone else was too busy to pay much attention to the justice freaks that ruled them.

"What's the justice speech about this time Amelia?" Lina asked as she walked in with the others.

"Oh, Miss Lina! My uncle got sick and someone came to heal him. She's going to be joining us tonight at dinner." Amelia suddenly turned and looked at her father with a slight frown on her face. "Who is she anyway?"

"Ya, I mean, how do you know she isn't the one who made Amelia's uncle sick in the first place? If only to get into your good graces?" Zelgadiss had trouble trusting people.

"I trust her. After all, we offered to let her stay here in the palace and she insisted she stay elsewhere. I see no reason to doubt her good nature." Phil struck a similar pose to his daughter, causing all but said daughter to sweat drop (well, Xelloss didn't react either, as he was elsewhere at the time).

Which fact Amelia now noticed. "Hey, where did Mister Xelloss go?" Everyone looked around briefly for the trickster, but he was no where to be found, so they just let it drop. If he was causing mischief, they could clean it up later…or try to beat him senseless, as Lina and Zelgadiss preferred (Lina, since she needed a good punching bag and Zelgadiss since he…well…hated him).

Xelloss at this time was annoying the same waitress he had on his last visit, drinking again only water. He sat quietly reading a book and sipping his water when a shadow fell over the pages in his lap. He turned his head and smiled pleasantly. He kept the smile on even as the person, whom his astral vision showed as being there, but being powerfully shielded from him, confused him. He couldn't read a single emotion from the woman, which it obviously was. He opened his slit eyes to look at the person better, and the smile fell, his mouth opening slightly in surprise. Her eyes were a midnight blue, fathomless as the night sky and large in her pale face. The pale pink lips curved on one side into a crooked smile while her eyes darkened further, until they were nearly black. Her hair was done up in a braid, the color extremely pale green, almost a blond green. She wore a pale gray shirt and black pants, both of a simple material, and a sword rested on her left hip, a strange slender holder, perhaps for a knife, on the right hip. Her hands were slender and delicate, unadorned except for an emerald ring on her left hand middle finger. She indicated the chair opposite him and he nodded silently while she sat.

"You're being terribly mean to that poor woman. She's only doing her job, and she gets a percentage of the money she makes in a day." Her voice was soft, pitched low so that the other people outside couldn't eavesdrop on the conversation, such as it currently was.

"Yes, well, it's fun." Xelloss' smile returned to his face, though his eyes remained open. He preferred to look at her with normal sight, not astral vision. She laughed at his remark, her laughter sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. The waitress they were discussing came over then.

"Can I get _you_ anything Miss?" She pointedly ignored Xelloss.

"Lemonade would do nicely, thank you." The woman inclined her head slightly before turning her attention back to the priest.

"I'll have some of that too." The waitress looked like she'd been struck dumb, hearing an actual order from this lunatic. She hurried off to fill their orders. "So! What's your name?"

"Kardray. You?" There was strong amusement in her eyes, even though she held a strait face, if a small smile.

"Xelloss, traveling with the famous sorceress Lina Inverse and company." Kardray cocked an eyebrow at him. Xelloss smile got wider.

"I've heard a great many things about Lina Inverse, though I'm sure that most of it is all exaggerated." She leaned back as the waitress brought their drinks. She made sure they wanted nothing else just then and went off to her other patrons. "I assume Miss Inverse is in the city if you say you're traveling with her." It was a statement more than a question.

"Yes, she's probably off seeing Prince Phil with Amelia." He shuddered dramatically, earning another laugh from his table companion. "Also, you'd be surprised the number of things told about her that are true." His eyes closed to slits as he took a sip of his drink. "I should know, I've seen most of it."

Kardray nodded her head slightly. "As I hear it, she can use chaos magic. That's exceptionally difficult." Xelloss looked at her closely, wondering how much she herself knew of chaos magic.

"Yes, she knows a few spells, like the Ragna Blade and Giga Slave." He was disappointed when he got no reaction from her, just a slight nod. "One or both of these spells she may use on me if I'm late and make them have to wait for dinner." He laughed slightly as he stood and pulled out a few coins, placing them on the table. Kardray also rose from her seat.

"I assume you're going to the palace," he nodded his ascent, "then I'll come with you. I'm also supposed to attend this dinner tonight." She sounded somewhat less than thrilled, but shrugged it off and indicated he proceed her. He walked over to her and offered his arm, which she took after a moment of looking at it with wry humor.

They made their way to the palace, making inane comments on the weather and the state of affairs in Seyrune. Xelloss learned that Kardray had healed Phil's brother of the strange illness and was constantly asked to come to the palace for them to thank her. She was beginning to feel annoyed and was glad she was due to be off in a day or so.

"Where will you be going? And why are you here in the first place?" Xelloss had been a little surprised to find that she was just slightly shorter than him, and that they walked much at the same pace without difficulty. She was also quite slender, but he could feel strong muscle under her shirtsleeve as she moved, meaning she kept well in shape.

"Second question first. I'm here to look around in the libraries and see some of the temples. Also, I had a dream that brought me here. I have some clairvoyant skills, and usually listen to my dreams. As to where I'll be going next, I haven't any idea. What first brought me hear should help direct me on my next direction." They had nearly reached the palace, and Xelloss felt a moment of disappointment. He was greatly enjoying her company, and especially the way she moved when she walked, fluid and graceful. He was reluctant to let other people share her company, and that actually confused him, momentarily. Lina chose that moment to come racing out of the palace at them, her eyes ablaze.

"Uh oh, I get the feeling we're late." He sweat dropped as he let go of Kardray's arm so that Lina could tackle him safely (though that move briefly puzzled him as well). Then he was on the ground with Lina on top of him, strangling him as she asked where he had been.

"He was escorting me to the palace, which I am quite grateful for." Kardray's voice cut through Lina's rant even though it was still quite quiet. Lina loosened her grip on Xelloss and looked up at the woman before her.

"And who are you?" Lina got up and dusted herself off.

Kardray bowed gracefully. "Kardray, at your service miss. I am the other errant guest to dinner, so it's not all Xelloss' fault." Kardray had straitened and was watching Lina in what could be construed as a friendly manner. Xelloss picked himself off the ground only to have his arm grabbed violently by Lina (Kardray was grabbed as well) and dragged into the castle (Lina really was strong for her size). She brought them immediately to the dining room and let them go, going to her seat near the head of the table, next to Amelia.

"There you are Mister Xelloss!" Amelia smiled pleasantly at the priest. "And this must be Kardray who helped my uncle. We're very indebted to you for helping him." Kardray and Xelloss took the only remaining seats, one next to said uncle of Amelia and one next to Goury and Zelgadiss (poor Zel, he really would have preferred sitting next to Kardray. Oddly though, she would have preferred sitting next to Xelloss, and vise versa).

"Well then, lets all dig in!" Phil loudly announced (though Lina and Goury had already begun eating).

Dinner went fairly quickly. Lina and Goury, with Amelia in second devoured most of the food, followed closely by her father. Zelgadiss and Kardray ate little, while Xelloss ate nothing until desert arrived. They all got a single piece of cake (Lina complained loudly how Goury's was bigger than hers was and that she should get another slice to even it up. She didn't get one). The door to the dining room burst open with a loud bang. Sirius of all people came striding through the door, the Sword of Light in his hand. There were singe marks and cuts along the overworlder, and he looked close to collapse.

"Sirius?" Lina blinked a few times to be sure he was really in the room. Amelia got up immediately so that he could sit, which he did gratefully. "What are you doing here?" Amelia tried to cast a healing spell, but it had no effect.

"Something terrible has happened on the Overworld. Someone came to steal the five Dark Star weapons and there was nothing we could do to stop them. Goru Nova is the only one still in our possession." He looked down at the weapon in his hand regretfully.

"This other person took all the others?" Zelgadiss had left his seat and come over.

"No. We cast a spell at the last possible moment and scattered them across your world, since some of them had already been here. However, we don't know where they went, or how hard it will be to find them." His voice had become fainter and his eyes closed in pain. Kardray finally got up from her seat and approached Sirius, placing her hand over his chest. A green light spread outward from her hand, and closed his wounds as it came into contact with them. Everyone, including Sirius, who had opened his eyes at her touch, were watching her closely. She finally pulled away and Sirius was whole, not a mark showing.

"I do believe that helped. Please continue explaining your problem." She leaned back against the table.

"That is an unusual ability. Being from the Overworld should have made it impossible for you to heal me. How did you do it?" Sirius was watching her closely, having sensed something not human about her through the brief contact.

"I simply did. I'm a natural healer, I'm told it runs in my family." She continued looking at him mildly, making him think she might not know about her own inhumaness.

"I need help to try and recover the weapons, then to defeat the one who is also after them. After all, with your help, we managed to do what I thought was supposedly impossible before. Will you help?" He retracted the light blade on the Sword of Light, then placed it on the table.

"Of course we will!" Amelia, Justice Freak of the World, was always happy to help.

"That's right. I mean, if only to get the weapons off our world." Lina smiled at Sirius in a way he thought was just a little frightening.

"Will I get to use the Sword of Light again?" Goury asked hopefully, eyeing the sword he'd had until giving it to Sirius. Sirius nodded yes and Goury quickly snatched up the sword, putting it in the sheath he wore (after pulling out the new sword he'd been carrying and tossing it aside like old garbage).

"I would like to come with you." Kardray spoke up, her soft voice gaining the rooms' attention. "If you will let me." She looked to Lina, the obvious leader of the group.

"I don't see why not." Lina answered. "Besides, that healing of yours could come in handy."

"Right!" Amelia piped in. Even Zelgadiss seemed fine with the decision (she's been conversing with him quietly throughout dinner).

"Well then, I guess you'll be leaving sooner than expected." Phil appeared to have no problem with this. "I'll go tell my men to get some things together for you. Where do you expect you'll be going?"

They all turned back to Sirius. "I'm not sure. However," he held out his hand and a small stone appeared in his palm, "this should be able to direct us at least." He spoke a few words and a line of light appeared inside the stone, one end shaping itself to a point. It led in the direction of the sea. "That is the way we should go." He stood up, towering over everyone. "We will leave in the morning?"

"Yes. Can't expect a girl to go without her beauty sleep, can you?" Lina winked at him and began walking toward the door. "I'm going to bed now then, okay?"

"Wait up Miss Lina!" Amelia hurried after her.

"Can we set up a room for you Mister Sirius?" Phil was anything if not a gracious host.

"No, I will wait somewhere else." With that, Sirius vanished.

"I'm leaving too. I'll be back in the morning to leave with them." Kardray smiled briefly before making her way out the door. Xelloss had disappeared and Goury was eating anything left over. Zelgadiss shook his head in exasperation and left to find his own room. Phil was left to make preparations for the trip they would be taking.


	2. First Kiss

They all met the next morning (even Xelloss decided to show up). Sirius, who wore a long cloak to cover him from prying eyes, watched him suspiciously, but knew there wasn't much he could do about the monster. Everyone else was dressed as they always were, the only change being that Kardray wore a plain black cloak. Phil was there to see them off (and give his daughter a long, tear filled hug). Kardray shook her head at the display, but showed neither approval nor disapproval. When she caught Xelloss watching her, she smiled the same smile as when he'd first met her. He smiled back at her in response before Lina got everyone's attention and started walking (she was well fed and thus very happy).

Very little talking went on while they walked. Kardray was often vague on her past, but otherwise open about herself. Xelloss was often watching her or he seemed to be (it was hard to tell with his eyes closed all the damn time). They stopped at noon for lunch, Goury having had to carry the provisions (there was only a few hundred pounds of food…). Kardray ate sparingly and her attention was elsewhere.

"Is something wrong Kardray?" Zelgadiss had always been observant.

"Something feels…off around here. We should be careful along the next bit of travel." She popped a bit of bread in her mouth and stared off into space once more. Her statement worried the rest of the group and most of them readied spells in their minds. After lunch, they started moving again, each keeping their eyes out for anything.

A few hours later, when everyone was relaxing his or her guard, a fireball came hurtling into there midst. No one was seriously hurt; they were all just thrown about. Everyone looked up, seeing as that was were the spell came from. Above them floated a familiar form, at least to most of them.

"Valgaav!" Lina was astonished. Last she had heard, Filia was doing well as mother to the young ancient dragon, who'd had no memories of what he had previously done. "What are you doing?"

"Lina Inverse. I've come to kill you." He powered another fireball in his hands, a cruel smile curving his lips.

"What about Filia?" Amelia had made a protection spell around her and Zelgadiss who had landed near her.

"Who?" For a moment, he seemed confused and the spell in his hands started to slip. Then he shook his head and launched it at the princess.

"He doesn't remember?" Lina spoke quietly to herself, readying her own spell. Valgaav was a powerful adversary. If someone had manipulated him into fighting them, they were in for one hell of a fight. She suddenly had to launch herself from where she was as he began throwing spells in all directions.

"_Fireball_!" Lina hoped to distract him more than anything else. He just shrugged the spell off.

"It will take more than that to get me Lina Inverse." He launched a ball of red energy at Lina, who only just managed to get out of the way.

"What do you think?" Lina had ended up beside Goury. Zelgadiss and Amelia were firing spells at Valgaav, who seemed amused at the efforts. Sirius was readying his own spell. Kardray and Xelloss were no where to be seen. "How typical of Xelloss, things get rough and he leaves. Where is Kardray?"

"_Darkness born from a true dark soul, blended with fires crimson as blood_," they heard the strange spell over their heads in a tree, and there was Kardray, crouched on a branch with a black ball forming in her hands. Xelloss wasn't far from where she was, his eyes wide as he watched her. "_Flames of Darkness gather in my hands! Black Fireball!_" A ball of black flame formed in her hands and was shot toward Valgaav. He tried to move out of the way, but it caught his arm, tearing through his shield and injuring him. He put his hand to the burnt wound and disappeared.

Everyone slowly got to their feet as Kardray jumped down from the tree. There was no sign of Valgaav, but they were more concerned with their traveling companion. They all looked at her for some sort of explanation. She looked around at all of them and shrugged her shoulders, which earned her a smack from Lina.

"What are you doing shrugging! What the hell was that spell? I've never seen it before!" Lina was glaring at the taller woman, who had the good grace to look sheepish.

"Sorry. It was a blend spell. There aren't many, and few people know about them. Fewer still can control them. I thought it the best choice against this Valgaav. You seemed to know him." Kardray looked up at where he had been. She knew he was an Ancient Dragon, or part at least. It seemed as if someone had 'tampered' with him, for lack of a better word.

"Ya, well, we fought him a while ago. He was living with a friend of ours named Filia, and was fine from what we had been told. I wonder what could have happened to him." Lina seemed worried, as did everyone else.

"What about Filia?" Amelia suddenly burst out.

Zelgadiss looked as alarmed as she did. "That's right. If Valgaav is wandering around without knowing who she is, she may hurt or even killed! We need to hurry to the port city and get a boat to go check on her."

Everyone nodded agreement, even Kardray. Xelloss got down from the tree then and started walking, not waiting for anyone else. Lina came up behind him and got a chokehold.

"Yes Lina?" Xelloss squeaked out.

"What do you think you were doing hiding up there? When we fight a guy like Valgaav you are supposed to help us!" She was practically yelling (what practically, she _was_ yelling!) in his ear, and that probably hurt more than the chokehold.

"Yes, well, I was getting ready to do something when it looked like Kardray had everything under control." He smiled up at Lina, one eye open.

"We really should get moving Lina." Again, Kardray's voice seemed to cut through Lina's anger. She let Xelloss go and got up.

"Alright. Let's get going everyone!" She turned and began running down the road. Everyone hurried to catch up except Xelloss and Kardray.

Kardray helped Xelloss to his feet. "She really does seem to abuse this group, doesn't she?" Kardray helped dust him off.

"I actually think it's her own odd way of showing how much she loves us. After all, she always kills anyone who tries to kill us." Xelloss looked thoughtful suddenly, "That, or she feels that no one is allowed to hurt us but her. Oh well!" Xelloss threw his arms into the air in not caring. Kardray shook her head at him, amusement softening her eyes a bit.

"It's going to be murder to catch up with them you know." She started walking after the dust cloud that had already gotten a considerable length away. Just then, Xelloss grabbed her about the waist from behind and floated into the air. She placed her arms over his around her waist thinking he might mean to drop her, but trembled at being so close to him.

Xelloss held her close to his body and felt the tremor run through hers. He held her a little tighter in response, breathing in the scent of lilacs from her hair. He realized he was really quite attracted to her, and being aware of the curves of her body did not help his self-control. He leaned in close to her ear; "I'll take us to some point ahead of them, no running required." His voice was low, almost a growl, and caused another tremor in Kardray. With that, they vanished instantly, reappearing beside a field just outside the forest they'd been in. Xelloss lowered her to the ground and reluctantly let go his grip, allowing her to step away from him.

"Thank you." Kardray muttered to him, hardly turning in his direction. Her face was flushed and her breathing faster than it had been. Xelloss immediately vanished from her presence and she sank gratefully to the ground to sit, seeing as her legs didn't seem quite able to support her. Kardray had felt his power then, and she knew now, even though no one had told her, that Xelloss belonged to the monster race. What was more of a shock to her was the intense attraction she felt. It had never happened before, with anyone she knew. There were many men who had tried to court her, but none of them had stirred such an emotional or physical reaction in her. She sighed; wondering what she had gotten herself into now.

A glass of water was suddenly presented to her. Xelloss had returned with it, the smile stronger in his amethyst eyes than on his face. She took the offered drink and swallowed half immediately. He sat down close to her, not touching, but close. "I didn't meant to scare you with the teleporting." He was staring forward at the road, which was right before them. Lina and the others still had not reached there.

Kardray swallowed another bit of water, her mouth suddenly somewhat dry. "You didn't. I wasn't scared of that, or you Xelloss."

Now he looked at her, his head tilted to the side slightly. She found herself looking at his eyes, wondering how anyone could get such a lovely color (incidentally, he had thought the same thing more than once of her own eyes). "Then why were you afraid all of a sudden?" He closed his eyes as if deciding something and then opened them to regard her once again. "I can't read your emotions like other people, unless I'm touching you skin to skin." He held up his hand to show he wasn't wearing his gloves like always. "I could feel clearly that you were afraid."

Kardray was silent and moved to look at her own hands. Finally she spoke. "Where I'm from, and everywhere I've traveled, I've never been…well…attracted to anyone. I felt something when you were so close, and the feeling frightened me." She said the last quietly, not liking to ever admit her feelings to anyone, but Xelloss deserved to know she didn't fear _him_, just the things he inspired in her.

Xelloss was confused beyond everything. One: she liked him evidently. Two: she was afraid of what she felt. Three: she had _never_ felt for anyone before. "Why are you afraid of liking someone?" His confusion was evident in his voice. "Is it because you're a virgin?"

Kardray turned beet red. "No, you perverted lunatic!" She looked at him and laughed a little, seeing he was smiling, trying to get such a reaction out of her to make her feel more at ease. "No." Kardray took another sip of water. "My mother, you see, she was raped by my father. He'd been mad with grief over the loss of his m-…wife. He left after that and my mother died in childbirth with me." Even if Xelloss couldn't at that moment sense what she felt, he could see it, and how telling this made her very sad. On impulse he moved closer and put his arm around her shoulder. She stiffened at first, but then relaxed into him, feeling better already. To her, Xelloss felt calming.

"So, you're afraid because you think I'm no good in bed, or a complete animal, right?" She looked up at him before bursting into laughter. A few tears escaped from her eyes, and Xelloss moved closer to taste one. Kardray caught her breath at the move, her heart loud in her ears as she looked into Xelloss eyes. Her own had darkened nearly to black. She trembled slightly as Xelloss moved slowly to kiss her, letting her pull away if she wanted. He closed his eyes as his lips touched hers, savoring the soft texture. Encouraged by her kissing him back, he deepened the kiss just a bit, wanting a better taste of this unusual woman.

"Lina slow down already!" Zelgadiss' voice broke into their moment, making both of them pull apart quickly. Lina and the others came into sight then, right before them. Lina stopped and looked at them puzzled before trotting over, everyone else following her. Kardray was slightly flushed and Xelloss was staring murder at Zelgadiss (much to the chimera's discomfort. He'd certainly never seen the priest really _angry_).

"How did you two get here?" Lina sat down by Kardray and stole the last sip of water from her glass.

"We got left behind, so Xelloss brought us here." Kardray was more under control and said this calmly. Lina looked over at Xelloss, only to find he had disappeared.

"Well then, I'm gonna sit here and rest for a few minutes since I did all that running." Lina lay down next to Kardray, her arms behind her back, and closed her eyes.

Zelgadiss looked ready to strangle her. "But you were the one who started running in the first place!" Lina made no response, so Goury shrugged and went to lie down as well, Amelia not far behind. Zelgadiss finally gave up and sat on the other side of Kardray, determined to talk to someone in a civilized manner right then.

"That was unusual behavior for Xelloss, being nice." Zelgadiss had taken to whittling lately and took out his latest piece, which would eventually be something like a fish, which he intended to give to Lina (running joke here between them).

Kardray was staring ahead of her. "I don't know. From what I understand, he's usually quite unpredictable." _And he certainly kisses well._

Zelgadiss snorted. "Of course, he usually does things to further his own goals. You need to be careful around him." Zelgadiss looked up from his knife and wood when he heard Kardray sigh. "Something wrong?"

She took her time answering. "No. Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking that you are right, I do need to be careful around him." She turned and smiled at Zelgadiss, who smiled back before returning to his work.

Xelloss sat in a tree next to the field. He could see the group clearly, though his attention was solely placed on Kardray. She was different from any woman he had ever met, and that might have explained the attraction, or so he told himself. To say Xelloss was unused to such emotions was the understatement of the millennia. He also wasn't quite used to the idea of jealousy. Poor Zelgadiss didn't know how close he might have just come to being incinerated. Thankfully, Kardray didn't look at his as she might a prospective mate…or husband. Xelloss figured he should think in human terms, not monster. Well, he'd just have to go slow and see how things panned out. Xelloss lay back in the tree, watching the little group through his astral vision.

The group stayed for about an hour, until the sun began to go down in the west. There was a town not too far that they should be able to reach just before dark. Lina wanted to spend as much time in a bed as possible before they were on the boat and had to camp. So they all got up (Goury was a little hard to wake, but Zelgadiss managed it). The town they came to was small, but pleasant. The food was good (according to Lina, not that they thought she really tasted it, it went down so fast). Xelloss hadn't joined them the whole time, but no one thought much of it (besides Kardray, who kept it to herself).

It was getting late when Kardray excused herself. Since the town was on a somewhat remote lane, there were no other patrons at the inn, so everyone got their own room. Kardray was glad, since she was still unused to the idea of being around people with such consistency. She put on a long loose shirt, one more suited to a man of Goury's build, and climbed into her bed. Curled on her side, she lay thinking about nothing, just not sleeping. This was normal for her; she rarely slept a whole night, if at all.

Warmth settled against her back in the shape of a person. She recognized Xelloss' power quickly and swallowed a lump in her chest. He spoke before she could though. "I just want to lay here next to you, knowing your safe and away from all other men." She laughed lightly. "What, didn't you know I'm the jealous sort?" He settled his arms around her, holding her close to him so that he could feel her heart as it beat out a steady rhythm. Kardray adjusted his arm a little and then lay still. She was soon fast asleep while Xelloss stayed awake, mostly watching her.


	3. More Questions

The trip to the port city was, compared to the first day out, uneventful. There were the usual attacks by bandits (Lina seemed to enjoy beating them a little too much to Kardray, but she wisely kept her mouth shut). Xelloss had rejoined the group and kept near Kardray a great deal. They didn't talk much, but seemed companionable. That made Zelgadiss uneasy, and unfortunately he was the only one bothered by it. As such, he kept a close eye on the two of them, mostly on Xelloss.

At the port, a captain was waiting to take them anywhere they wanted to go (Phil had sent a pigeon ahead with the promise of money). He was weary of Lina seeing as she'd destroyed the fleet the last time she'd been there (Kardray laughed when told that one). He did let them on anyway, and they set sail immediately. It would take a few days to get to the nearest landing that was closest to Filia's new home. The second night out at sea, Kardray was on deck, watching the waves. The wind had been strong at their backs the whole time, meaning they moved quickly. Xelloss came up behind her and stood next to her at the rail.

"What a lovely night, wouldn't you say?" He had the usual smile on his face; his eyes open with a spark of mischief in them.

"What did you do Xelloss?" Kardray had a small smile on her face. He was a tad mean now and then, but she found some of his pranks funny.

"Who me?" He tried to look innocent (tried, mind you, but failed miserably).

"Yes, you." She chuckled at the face he presented.

"Well…I moved the food all around, so it looks as though we may be out. Think how Lina will feel?" They both laughed at the mental image. One of the most important things in Lina's life was her food, heaven forbid it be gone.

Kardray calmed down and looked back out at the waves. A feeling was tugging her concentration out there, and she thought something was coming their way. Xelloss was content to just stand beside her, his body just touching hers. After a few minutes like this, the feeling in Kardray grew much stronger, and she looked toward the moon. Silhouetted for a moment was the shape of a dragon, somewhat small, with what seemed a bow on the end of its tail…

"Lina! Better come out here immediately! We have company!" Kardray called loudly, one of the only times she'd raised her voice around any of them. Lina and the others came running quickly, just as the dragon, a gold female, came and landed on the deck, changing form quickly to that of a young woman with long blond hair and in a pink frilled dress with white cloak. Xelloss was shocked by the surge of instant dislike he picked up from Kardray, even without touching her skin, but kept the smile on his face, if only to annoy the dragon maiden.

"Filia!" Lina came up to her friend, who promptly burst into tears. "Filia, what happened? We ran into Valgaav already." Filia cried harder at this news, and Kardray's feelings shifted to more of pity than dislike.

"It's terrible Miss Lina!" Filia wailed between sobs. "Someone came in the middle of the night and took him from the house! I felt this terrible presence and when I went to check on Val he was gone!" Amelia had come and put her arms around Filia to try and help comfort her.

"Wait." Kardray got their attention instantly; even Filia quieted a bit. "You were taking care of him?" Her confusion was quite evident.

"Yes. He tried to destroy the world before, and then he got a chance at a new beginning. My people, the Golden Dragons, they destroyed his race, the Ancient Dragons. I didn't know, but I still felt responsible. So when I was the last of the Golden Dragons who served the Fire Dragon King, I felt it was right that I should care for him. I never wanted him hurt in the first place, or any of his kind. What my people did was unforgivable." Filia went silent; her crying had subsided while she spoke.

Sirius came up from the shadows. "We're looking for the Dark Star weapons once again. We have reason to think that whomever forced us to scatter them may be responsible for Valgaav as well." Filia looked up at him before drying her eyes fully with her cloak.

"Then I'm coming as well. There has to be a way to save Valgaav. He's been so good lately Miss Lina, you'd never have thought he'd tried to destroy everything!"

"You call him Valgaav. The name has the sound of the Demon Dragon King's. Is there a reason?" Kardray was neutral in her feelings now, so that Xelloss couldn't tell what she felt.

"Ya, Gaav took Valgaav under his wing just after the Ancient Dragons were killed." Zelgadiss spoke up. "Was any of the monster still in him Filia?"

"No, not then at least. He was a full Ancient Dragon again." Filia sighed and straitened herself up. "So, where are we going?" She looked at Lina and tried a smile.

"Well, I don't know. We _were_ going to see that you were alright." She scratched her head before turning to Sirius. "Any ideas? Which way to the first weapon?"

"You mean the second." He indicated the sword at Goury's side. He pulled out the stone he'd used before. The arrow was still within it, and pointed back toward land now. They were back outside where the magic barrier had been, so they still didn't know much about the area. "Some of the weapons may have sought places or things familiar to them. Galvera was in the Ancient Dragon Shrine, so it may actually seek out Valgaav, or the shrine once again, as they are the only Ancient Dragon things on the planet."

"Great! Now you tell us." Lina looked read to pound on him, so he took a small step back from her.

"We should tell the captain to head for land." Kardray spoke quietly as always, before turning back to the water.

"Oh, hello. I don't think we've met yet." Filia came over to where Kardray and Xelloss were. She was pointedly ignoring the monster.

"No, I don't believe we have." Kardray turned back to the dragon girl. "I'm Kardray. I just joined up recently with the group, when they were in Seyrune." Kardray extended a hand to shake, which Filia gladly accepted. Something felt strange to her about Kardray, but she had other things on her mind and ignored it.

"Hello Filia! So nice to see you!" Xelloss smiled broadly, one eye open at her.

"Go away you disgusting monster! I don't know why you're here!" Filia sounded extremely annoyed. She looked shocked when Kardray burst out laughing.

"Is this normal for her?" Kardray had turned to Xelloss.

He sighed in mock suffering. "Most unfortunately." He smiled at Filia again.

"I…what…why…" Zelgadiss came up behind the stuttering ex-priestess and led her inside the cabin before she hurt herself…or someone else with that damn mace of hers.

"This is going t be one interesting trip, huh?" Kardray looked at Xelloss.

He smirked. "You have no idea." Lina, Goury, and Sirius went back inside, so Xelloss put his hand around her waist. They stood like that for most of the night.

The ship found a safe place to put down anchor, and sent them to shore on a rowboat. They were on their own to get home. They walked strait from the water until they found a road, or the semblance of one. They followed the direction of the stone for more than a week before they came to a village. The little village was situated next to a canyon and a mountain, so it was uniquely isolated. The group restocked on supplies, using poor Filia's money, and then continued along the canyon, hoping to find a bridge since they needed to cross it (they would have flown, but it was that wonderful time of the month for both Lina and Amelia, so flying wasn't considered an option). It was heading toward sundown and they were looking for a good spot to make camp that night.

"_Flare Arrow!_" They looked up to see Valgaav briefly silhouetted by his spell before it launched at Lina. She dodged the blast and saw that there were a number of trolls coming toward them.

"Uh oh guys! We got a fight on our hands!" Lina pulled out her small sword, not sure how much she could do without her magic. Poor Amelia was completely defenseless, since she didn't use any sort of a weapon. Zelgadiss moved in front of her to try and keep her safe, while Goury did likewise for Lina. Sirius readied a spell against the trolls or Valgaav. Kardray pulled out her blade, which they hadn't yet seen. It was a length of black steel with silver runes fashioned along the flat of the blade. The runes flashed briefly before returning to normal; it was an enchanted sword.

"We need to do this carefully to keep Lina and Amelia safe." Kardray sounded deadly calm, which they hoped she really was. Xelloss stood near her, his staff held ready to fight.

"Valgaav, it's me, Filia!" She was turned toward Valgaav up in the air but he just looked at her without any recognition and powered another spell. The trolls attacked then and Filia cast a spell to protect them from Valgaav's spell. Unfortunately, the spell wasn't aimed _at_ them but _near_ them, at the cliff. It blasted the cliff under them and they had to move quickly to keep from falling. Amelia, being closest to the edge, wasn't fast enough. Zelgadiss was blasted backwards and Filia had to keep the shield up as Valgaav turned to firing spells at it.

"No! Amelia!" They all yelled, except Xelloss and Kardray. Kardray moved by them to the cliff in a flash, faster than they could easily follow. She jumped over the edge of the cliff in a swan dive and they lost sight of her.

Amelia was falling fast, rocks falling all around her. She tried casting anything, but it all failed. Then she saw Kardray coming toward her, but it looked as if she had wings! Kardray caught her and they reversed direction, Kardray dodging the rocks around them. Kardray's gray shirt was gone, and she wore something strange, but strange because it had been fashioned to accommodate dark wings on her back. Amelia looked at them in absolute wonder and disbelief. They looked surprisingly like the wings she'd once seen on Valgaav. Amelia held tight to Kardray's waist as they crested the edge of the cliff. Many of the trolls lay dead, but everyone stopped to see the sight of the woman with wings.

"K-Kardray?" Lina's voice came out as a squeak.

Kardray ignored her and fixed her dark eyes on Valgaav as her wings beat the air lightly, keeping her and Amelia up without any visible effort. "You are so determined to kill us Valgaav? Are you?" There was unmistakable anger in her voice.

"What of it? You stand in my way." He was looking at her uneasily, especially the wings. "What are you?"

She smiled slightly, a cold, humorless smile. "Something that has more in common with you than you think." She looked down at the girl holding on to her. "Keep a good grip Amelia, I need to cast a spell." Amelia nodded and gripped a bit tighter, not wanting to hurt her savior. "_Soul's darkness, heart's light, filtered through a strong mind, bound by a stronger will._" A strange ball of black and white energy was forming in her hands. She was facing the advancing trolls, who were moving nervously away from the group. "_Black Elmekia Lance!_" The ball of energy shot out and blasted through the trolls. The explosion was a black light that quickly dissipated.

"Wow." Lina turned back toward where Kardray hovered in the air. "Do it to Valgaav now!" Valgaav looked worried and retreated from Kardray at this statement. After a curse, he disappeared.

Kardray settled back to earth and Amelia stepped back from her. Kardray stood still for a moment and her wings flapped once, before glowing and retracting. She picked her shirt up from where she had dropped it and put it on, buttoning it up as if nothing had happened.

"Are you an Ancient Dragon?" Filia's voice was barely above a whisper.

Kardray sighed. "Not exactly. It's hard for me to explain." She looked at everyone, then at Sirius only. "Do you really think Galvera could have been attracted by Ancient Dragons?" He nodded. "We should make camp, then in the morning I'll show the way to my home."

"What is going on here?" Lina was somewhat out of her depth and that annoyed her.

"Please Lina." Kardray sounded tired and sad. "I will explain later, just not now." Lina relented and camp was set up, _away_ from the cliff. Goury took first watch, though Kardray stayed up just out of the light from the fire, sitting on a rock.

"You do like surprising people, don't you?" Xelloss came up and sat down beside her. He would have sworn he'd nearly had a heart attack when she jumped off the cliff (though he'd only swear it to himself).

"I should hate you, you know that?" She turned to look at him. Her eyes were a much lighter blue than before, but seemed almost deeper for all that.

"Perhaps. But I take it you don't, huh?" Xelloss was being serious, his smile gone at the moment.

"No." Kardray laughed, but it had little mirth. The laugh ended abruptly and she looked up at the stars. "It's been a long while since I used my wings. I had forgotten the feeling of freedom." Xelloss stood up and offered his hand to her. She took it a little reluctantly and was pulled to her feet. Xelloss hands went to her blouse and began undoing the buttons. "Xelloss!"

He leaned in quickly and silenced her protest. "Come and fly with me. Enjoy a bit of freedom." His voice was low and held a pleading note. She nodded and let him undo all the buttons before slipping the shirt off her shoulders. The shirt underneath was form fitting, without sleeves. Her wings seemed to grow out of her back and had an impressive span. The feathers were the dark color of the Ancient Dragons, but held a slight iridescent shine. She leapt into the air, Xelloss following quickly behind.

"How fast can you go Xelloss?" Kardray loved flying, it had always been her favorite thing.

"Pretty fast, how about you?" His voice was teasing. Kardray sped away from him.

"Try to keep up and see!" She called after him, gaining speed and distance. He immediately followed, thinking this a wonderful new game. He knew he was probably faster than she was, but he let her have the lead, following just a little behind.

Kardray did spins and hairline turns, reorienting herself to flight. There was a lake a ways away from them, and she flew toward that. Xelloss had to increase his speed a great deal when she went into a dive toward the water. She immediately cruised above the lake, letting her hands trail in the water before turning around to look at Xelloss not far above her. Her wing tip just brushed the water making small waves. Xelloss couldn't resist and flew down so that he was just above her, almost touching. All this time they were still getting faster, nearing the end of the lake. Kardray moved up suddenly and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Xelloss held tight to her and angled their direction upward so as not to hit the rocks at the end of the lake. They got slower as they flew up to the clouds until they merely floated among the bits of white. Kardray finally pulled away from the kiss, a little breathless (to say the least). She kept her arms around Xelloss though.

"When was the last time you did that?" Xelloss looked pleased with himself.

"That? Never!" Kardray laughed. "That was the most fun I've ever had in my life. Thank you Xelloss." She rested her forehead against his, her wings beating lazily.

Xelloss was quickly drowning in his feelings. "We should head back to the camp." His voice came out husky and low.

"Why?" Kardray looked in his eyes, hers dark once again.

"Well, if you want to stay as wonderfully innocent as you are…" Xelloss couldn't continue as Kardray had moved and was kissing along his neck. Xelloss let go of his control and they vanished, only to reappear in a well-furnished room. There was a large bed, covered in purples and reds, all in silk. A large canopy, done in black covered the bed. Kardray stepped away from him to look around, smiling at the color scheme.

"This is your room somewhere?" Her voice held a touch of amusement. Xelloss came up to her, his eyes gleaming in the dark room.

"Yes. You have one chance to stop me from having you, and only right now. I want you far too much to stop after this." Kardray retracted her wings and undid her shirt, letting it fall to the floor. Xelloss moved closer and pulled her to him, kissing a line down her neck to her chest. Kardray gasped, unused to such physical contact. With barely a thought Xelloss was unclothed and picked her up to take her to the bed. With her on the bed, he promptly went to work getting her pants off her, marveling at how fragile she looked laying there.

Xelloss lay over her, kissing her passionately. He didn't want to hurt her, which she may have been the first to get such a thought from him. He pushed forward quickly, figuring faster was better than longer when it came to the pain a virgin went through. Kardray cried out and he lay still while she adjusted, her body trembling a little. Xelloss kissed her mouth, then a line down her throat and along her collarbone before moving gently. For once in his long life he wanted to be careful with someone. Kardray quickly matched his pace, and his strength, so that he was fast losing his sense of being careful. Not all of the women Xelloss had taken as lovers had always _survived_ the night with him. As Xelloss pushed harder, he decided (well, it was more raw instinct) on a somewhat rash decision. As the pleasure was peaking, Xelloss bit down hard on Kardray's left shoulder, drawing a little blood but claiming her as his mate. The bond wouldn't be complete unless she did the same, but he didn't care. Not many monsters would attack her with his mark on her. She lay quiet in his arms, her face flushed. She ran her hand along his face, watching him smile at her.

Kardray leaned up to his ear. "Don't think I'm done yet." Xelloss was caught off guard when she rolled him over to straddle his lap. The look in her eyes was positively feral, which suited Xelloss plenty fine. Kardray moved slowly, for the first second or two before gaining confidence in the rhythm. She pulled Xelloss up into a sitting position to move her legs around his back for better purchase. Xelloss was lost in her, his hands moving over every curve while he kissed along her chest and neck. He cried out suddenly as she sank her teeth into his left shoulder, sending him over the edge again with her. She had finished the bond, making them full mates. Only death or extreme hatred could dissolve the bond.

Kardray sat purring in his lap, licking the bite wound gently, which sent little shivers down Xelloss' spine. Xelloss ran his hands down her back, enjoying the feel of muscle along her back. "Please say you have a strong stamina." His voice was a growl, low and very inviting to her.

"Honey, I might be able to outlast you." Xelloss laughed and rolled her back over, he was a very dominant male.


	4. Answers

The next morning as the group was eating breakfast, Xelloss and Kardray came walking up. Xelloss had a very self-satisfied look on his face, while Kardray just looked quite pleased. Lina stared at them before talking around her food. "Where have you two been?"

Kardray smiled. "Us? We've been talking all night. We left so that we wouldn't bother anyone with the noise." If anything, Xelloss' smile got bigger.

"Well, I'm all ready to go when ever everyone else is." Goury said (he'd just finished Lina's breakfast without her seeing).

"So are we." Zelgadiss said and Amelia and Sirius nodded.

"Alright. I'm ready to go now too." Lina stood up and dusted herself off (right after smacking Goury for taking her food). "You ready Filia?" Filia nodded, though she looked unhappy. "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about Valgaav." She stood as well and smiled at them. "We should go to see where Kardray is leading us." They all then turned to Kardray, who sighed and walked toward the cliff. There she turned the ring on her finger three times, and the stone began to glow a bright green. A bridge formed at her feet, leading over the cliff and beyond.

"This will take us to my home. However, you need to walk on the bridge before me, or it will disappear before you can fully cross." Lina shrugged at her words and walked up and on the bridge, everyone following. Xelloss hung back to walk beside Kardray. The trip took a few hours. When they reached the other side they were at the very base of a small mountain.

"Please say we don't have to climb this?" Lina looked very much against the idea.

Kardray smiled. "No, there will be no need for that." Kardray raised her left hand, the stone in the ring once more glowing brilliantly. The air before them shimmered before the illusion melted away, showing a valley where they thought there had been mountain. There were Ancient Dragons flying about the skies there, more than a dozen at least. Kardray started to walk down into the valley, her friends belatedly catching up to her.

"This is your home?" Amelia was looking around in awe.

"Yes. No one knows that there really were some survivors of the massacre by the Golden Dragons. They came here in the hopes of living in peace. I left the valley some time ago to see the world and learn magic." Kardray spoke quietly as always, but there was a slight strain in her voice. Some of the dragons had by now seen the people walking into their valley and were flying down towards some caves. One came from the caves and up to them.

This Ancient Dragon came and changed form as soon as it touched down. The form was human, that of a young woman, slender, tall, with long dark green hair. She had deep orange eyes, so much so they were almost brown, speckled with green, and a quick smile. She ran up to Kardray immediately and threw her arms around her in a hug.

"Oh Kardrinalin, it's been so long!" The woman had a lovely voice, if a little loud.

"It's good to see you too Kalli. It's been too long." Kardray disengaged herself from Kalli and indicated the others. "These are my friends. Lina Inverse, Goury Gabrieve, Zelgadiss Greyweres, Amelia Seyrune, Sirius, Filia ul Copt, and Xelloss Metallium." Kalli went white at the last name, but chose to trust her friend's judgement. "This, everyone, is my dearest childhood friend Kallimeri, Kalli for short. We grew up together, her mother practically raising me."

"She called you Kardrinalin?" Zelgadiss was watching both women closely.

Kardray blushed. "Yes, that is my full name. I introduce myself as Kardray since it's easier to pronounce and remember."

"And it sounds a little less non-human, right?" Kardray blushed a bit redder. "Oh well, you and your friends should hurry up. The elder is sure going to want to see you." She took Kardray's arm and continued walking down toward the caves. "Will you visit your mother while you're here?"

Kardray was silent, and at the wave of sadness Xelloss felt from her (the bond allowed him to feel her emotions without physical contact) he almost attacked the young Ancient Dragon. He settled for communicating telepathically with her. _Don't be sad my love, we are here with you. If you need me to, I could torture the young one for you._

_Don't you dare Xelloss!_ Kardray thought back to him, but she was smiling now. "Yes Kalli, I was going to visit her. But first should come the Elder."

"We shouldn't interfere with seeing your family!" Amelia, who had a strong sense of family togetherness, spoke up. "If you haven't been here for some time you should see her immediately!"

"No Amelia, a little longer won't mean that much, I assure you." Kardray continued walking in silence after that. Filia was amazed by the Ancient Dragons, the species she thought was all but extinct. There weren't many here, but there were maybe forty that she had seen. It was better than just Valgaav.

They were nearly to the caves when a somewhat older woman came out to see them. She wore a simple green robe tied with a plain brown belt. She turned her pale orange eyes on Kardray who stepped away from Kalli to approach. She knelt and lowered her head in respect.

"It's been a while Kardray." Her voice was low, but completely emotionless.

"Yes Elder, it's been a good number of years. I intend only to make this a visit." Kardray raised her eyes to the Elder.

"You've brought humans here, as well as a monster _and_ a Golden Dragon. This merits some explaining." Her eyes had hardened as she'd said Golden Dragon. Filia shivered.

"Elder, the Golden Dragon's name is Filia, and she is a kind person. She knew nothing of the slaughter, and mourns the loss of the Ancient Dragons, she even helped one by the name of Val." Kardray never took her eyes off the Elder.

The Elder looked over at Filia again though. "Val? I knew one young one named Val. I had believed he was killed in the attack." Filia made herself meet the eyes of the Elder without flinching.

"He did survive, with help from someone else. He and I were happy until someone came and took him away. They did something to him to make him forget the sort of person he was." Filia couldn't help the tears that welled up I her eyes.

"Elder, she is very upset. As a favor to me, I would ask you not interrogate her." Kardray had venom in her voice as she spoke, and the Elder looked at her in disapproval.

"And the monster? Why do you vouch for him?" She made a humorless laugh. "Don't tell me he's changing his ways and trying to be nice."

"No, Elder, he is my mate." The Elder's laughter turned into choking as she looked at her in shock.

"What? You would dare to take a killer of our own race as your mate? Are you insane?" The Elder finally had a readable emotion; raw anger. Kalli had gone pale white and looked at Xelloss more closely. For his part, Xelloss stood with his eyes open watching the Elder for any signs of threat to his mate.

"Yes, Elder." A bit of bitterness crept into her voice. "Why not? If I can't produce children it's not as if I'm any good to the people here. I should be allowed to choose anyone I wish." Kardray stood, her manner turned mild once more. "We came here for a reason Elder, one which has bearing on the entire planet. Once our business is finished, we'll leave. I'll leave."

The Elder stood looking at Kardray for a moment before sighing. "You know we do not wish to drive you away from us. I react more out of shock, both at seeing you after so long and at seeing two of our enemies in your presence. Please, you and friends are welcome to stay for a little while at least." The Elder turned to go back into the cave. "Go see the others here, then come and tell me what brought all of you here." With that she walked away, leaving them out in a somewhat uncomfortable silence.

"You can't have kids Kardray?" Amelia sounded terribly sad at the idea.

"I don't know Amelia. We don't believe so." Kardray turned from the cave of the Elder and began walking toward a large group of trees.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Lina and the others went after her.

"To visit my mother, remember?" Kardray called behind her. Well, they were all curious about the woman who could raise Kardray, except Kalli who followed, but at a more sedate pace.

The group of trees was actually a grove, two stone monuments resting in the center, one much larger than the other one. Kardray stood before the smaller of the two, her head bowed. The large monument had many names inscribed on it, or so it seemed, the language being difficult to read. The one before Kardray had a single name on it, Malera. There were no other words on it at all. Everyone came to stand and look around.

"Your mother is dead?" Amelia's voice was hardly heard.

"Yes." Kardray turned from the grave and indicated the larger stone. "There were some Ancient Dragons who made it here, but were so badly injured they didn't survive long. Their bodies were incinerated, since there wasn't enough room to bury them, and they couldn't be taken to the Ancient Dragon's Temple. My mother is the only one buried here." Kardray seemed a bit proud of the fact.

"Why is she the only one?" Zelgadiss was looking around the grove. The spot was very beautiful and well tended.

"Because she was human." Everyone looked directly at Kardray. "My father's mate was one of the ones who died after making it here. In his grief, he left the valley and came upon a human woman who was passing very close by. He took out his grief on her, then left. The other dragon's found her, and brought her here. They healed her, and soon found she was pregnant with me, which should probably have been impossible. She stayed with them, and gave great aid to those who were still injured. She was a great healer, but she died just after giving birth to me. I've never known my father, since he never returned. It was assumed he was found and killed by the Golden Dragons." Kardray seemed to have no anger towards her father, or the dragons that may have killed him, she merely accepted it.

"That sounds terrible!" Filia felt more awful about what her people had done.

"Bad things happen, it can't be changed." Kalli spoke up finally. "My own mother had just laid her first brood, and had also lost her mate in the fight. She took Kardray in and raised her with her own young. We were practically sisters." Kardray smiled at her friend. "Unfortunately even we couldn't keep her here." The group looked at the half-dragon again.

Kardray took a deep breath. "About two centuries ago, I became restless. We don't believe I can reproduce with my mixed heritage, so I never had the urge to take a mate among the males here, especially since there are so few of them. I left, to see the world where my mother had come from. I became friends with Akahoushi Rezo, the Red Priest and was apprenticed by him." Zelgadiss looked angry for a moment then got himself under control since he probably hadn't been born yet. "I returned once, to see how things were, but home had lost some of its appeal. I actually found and own a few manuscripts of the Claire Bible, which is where I learned my blend magic, as well as some Chaos magic." Lina turned white, hoping she didn't know the Giga Slave (which of course she did, she just had never used it).

"So, what is this mate thing with Xelloss, huh?" Trust Lina to ask the most unexpected question.

"It's complicated." Both Xelloss and Kardray answered at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Great." Lina said sarcastically. Her stomach at that time growled loudly. "I'm hungry, where's the food?"

"If you'd like, you may join my mate and I." Kalli said. She turned and started walking away, everyone but Kardray and Xelloss following.

"Are you going to come?" Xelloss walked over to stand next to her, putting an arm around her waist.

"No, I think I'll use this time to go and speak with the Elder. I'll join all of you soon though." They walked together to the edge of the clearing before going separate ways, Xelloss kissing her briefly on the forehead.

Lina and company was all seated on the floor in Kalli's home. Kalli was serving them meat and vegetables from various bowls. Her mate, Aiden, was sitting in the back of the cave, by the nest (for good reason, there were eight eggs there). Kalli was a graceful host, and very polite. When Xelloss showed up, Aiden growled low in his throat, but Kalli shot him a look that clearly told him to shut up and behave. Xelloss smiled at him and came to site beside Filia, his favorite person to annoy (he was actually worried about Kardray and wished to seem more 'normal', if there was such a thing….). Kalli brought a bowl of meat over to him.

"Where is Kardray?" Amelia asked around a mouthful.

"She went to see the Elder now. She'll join us soon."

"So, Xelloss, who initiated the claiming?" Kalli was nervous for her friend, and hoped she hadn't gone over the deep end. Xelloss declined any food.

"I did." His smile got broader. "I didn't really think she'd counter claim though. Completely surprised me!" Zelgadiss blinked at him; amazed anyone could surprise him. Xelloss was about to say something else when he suddenly stiffened and his eyes opened, anger visible in them. He had just gotten a wave of distress from Kardray and was ready to kill someone. He ignored the others asking him what was wrong with him. _What's wrong Kardray? _

He got no response for a minute and was about to get up and find her when she finally replied. _Nothing. The Elder just told me something I didn't know before. I'll tell you later._ With that she cut the connection. Xelloss relaxed slightly, but stayed a bit tense.

"Xelloss!" Lina was ready to hit him, but was a little afraid of his response.

"Yes Lina?" His eyes closed and his smile returned. "Sorry about that! My mind was elsewhere." Lina looked ready to kill him, but subsided and settled for hitting Goury and taking the food he'd been about to eat.

"Well, I certainly hope you take good care of her. A lot of us here are quite partial to Kardray and though you're powerful, I'm sure we could annoy you." Kalli tried hard to sound authoritative, but next to Xelloss she wasn't very powerful.

"Don't worry, I'll be very careful of her. I've already threatened to torture you to make her happier." Kalli's mouth fell open in disbelief before her Aiden came and took over hosting duties. She went back to care for the eggs.

Kardray came walking in then. She was a bit white, and seemed distracted. Nevertheless, she still managed to come and sit beside Xelloss without fail. She looked up at Aiden and smiled in recognition. "So you finally got her to accept you, huh Aiden?"

Aiden smiled happily. "It took long enough. I think your leaving was the kicker. She needed someone to keep her in shape." Kalli blushed in the background while Kardray laughed.

"So, is this a new brood, or a first?" Kardray was looking at the eggs.

"First. She wanted to wait before having young." Aiden shook his head in mock suffering. He'd always been after Kalli, and had always wanted young. He was a little older that Kalli and Kardray, having been a hatchling when the dragons had come to the valley.

"Aren't I lucky." Kalli called from the nest. "I had still wanted to wait, but you know how these unexpected things happen." Kardray started laughing.

"So what did the Elder say?" Sirius asked. He'd stayed in the shadows, his cloak carefully covering him the whole time.

"The Elder gave me what we came for. She agrees that this is a dire situation, and if we need anything else, we have her full cooperation." Kardray said in a strait voice, while Lina gasped for air as she choked (does she do that a lot?).

Lina finally managed to get herself under control. "She had Galvera?"

"Well…yes. She also had Nezar." Everyone hit the floor around her, except the other Ancient Dragons. "It seems they both ended up here because of the strong pull on Galvera."

"This is a good thing, right?" Amelia picked herself up. "It means we have three of the weapons now."

"That's right." Sirius took a step forward. "Will you give me the weapons?"

"Nezar, yes, but Galvera I would like to hold onto." Sirius looked about to protest, but Xelloss glared at him (there are advantages to having a powerful monster as your mate). Kardray took out what looked like an odd dark rock and spoke a word. It instantly enlarged into Nezar, the claw-looking weapon. She handed over to Sirius, who made it vanish.

"So, I'd say we were doing pretty well. Where are we off to now?" Lina was full again, so she was once again in a good and tolerant mood.

"We should leave the valley before trying to pinpoint the next weapon, I think." Sirius was anxious to be leaving, but he sounded calm.

"I think that's a good idea. We can leave now, or stay until tomorrow if you like." Kardray was almost as anxious to leave. She liked her home, but it was very confining to her.

"We should leave tomorrow. I like the idea of sleeping somewhere safe from Valgaav." Kardray flinched, but it was subtle so that only Xelloss saw it. She shook her head when he raised an eyebrow inquiringly.

"We would be more than welcome to extend our hospitality to you." Kalli said. Aiden seconded that.

"Thank you. We really do appreciate it." Filia was trying to say little and draw no attention to herself. Kalli smiled at her kindly, finding the young Golden Dragon not at all at fault for what had happened before. Kalli was a very forgiving creature.

"I'd like to look around a bit, if that's okay." Zelgadiss was hoping to see if they had any books around here, preferably old magic tomes.

"There shouldn't be any problem with that. Some of the dragons here may even ask you questions about the world. I'm the only one who has left, and I'm not always the most forthcoming." Kardray said, a bit of humor coloring her words.

"May I look around as well?" Filia had an image of being attacked on all sides by angry Ancient Dragons.

"Of course!" Kalli exclaimed. "Aiden can take you around, to make sure you aren't bullied." Filia smiled in gratitude. Lina shrugged and looked around for desert while Amelia got up to go with Zelgadiss.

"I'm going to go out as well, I think." Kardray stood up and walked out, followed shortly by Xelloss. When he exited the cave, she was already in the air and flying to one of the higher areas on the other side of the valley. Xelloss vanished to follow her.

Kardray landed outside a small cave. The cave was covered with an old worn cloth that had seen much better days. She sat down on the ground outside the cave, her feet dangling into space since the little bit of ground dropped away a good two hundred feet into the valley. Xelloss appeared in the air behind her, careful not to make a sound. She would know he was there anyway, the bond between them being very strong. However, he didn't want to intrude on her if she didn't want him present.

"Come and sit down Xelloss. I know you want to ask me what happened with the Elder." Xelloss came and sat beside Kardray, being careful of her wings. He didn't say anything, if a thousand years of life had taught him nothing, he had learned to be patient. Finally Kardray sighed. "The Elder told me something new about my father. She had never mentioned it before, since she didn't want to cause me more pain at all I had lost of my family." Kardray shivered, so Xelloss moved closer to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. "My father had young before me. I had a few brothers and sisters, one of whom was named Val." Xelloss stiffened.

"There is no guarantee that Valgaav is the one she means-"

"Yes, Xelloss, there is. There was only one Val, and he was my father's son. I'm fighting the only family member I have left!" Kardray drew her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs.

Xelloss was at a loss as to what to do. Kardray wouldn't be able to bring herself to kill Valgaav now, unless perhaps he was about to kill Xelloss, and that was somewhat unlikely to happen. "Look at it this way, we fixed him once, I'm sure we can do it again. Valgaav really is a nice person underneath all his violence. Maybe you should tell him about this place." Xelloss waved his hand to encompass the valley. "His biggest issue is that he thinks he is the last of his kind." He leaned in and nuzzled her neck. "This could be just what he's looking for. A good reason to come to his senses." Kardray relaxed a bit, one of her wings folding over Xelloss.

"Maybe your right…At least I can hope, can't I?" She stood up with Xelloss and took his hand, leading him to the covered cave. She walked inside pulling him behind her. The inside of the cave was furnished with a few chairs and a table. There wasn't a speck of dust on anything, and the feel of magic was fairly strong in the sir. Kardray led Xelloss to another 'room' where there was a bed done in myriad shades of blues. Kardray turned to Xelloss. "Be my mate, Xelloss. Make me forget for a little while."

Xelloss pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. "There is nothing I would like to do more."

The next morning found them all ready to get moving. Zelgadiss hadn't found anything useful, but he had talked to most of the inhabitants. Filia was not attacked, but most of the Ancient Dragons looked at her coldly. Only the youngest ones didn't think much of her (though, they really liked her hair). Xelloss and Kardray showed up together, Kardray now in a dark blue shirt that was meant to accommodate her wings. Lina and Goury…well…they were Lina and Goury. Kalli would need to restock her food after they had had a go at it. Kalli and Aiden were there to see them off, giving them some new provisions. Sirius was already near the top of the valley, the stone in hand to direct them to the next weapon. Kalli came over to Kardray and hugged her.

"Take care of yourself. And come and visit again after the little ones have hatched. They'd like to know their aunt." Kardray smiled in response. Kalli did something unexpected then, she hugged Xelloss (he went stiff as a board, not knowing if he could hit her or not.) "Take care of her, or I'll find you and annoy you for the rest of my life."

Xelloss straitened his cloak when she pulled away. "I'm sure." He waved cheerfully at Aiden who was glaring at him and started after Kardray and the others.

"So Sirius, where are we going now?" Lina came up to look at the rock.

Sirius pointed along the direction the canyon ran. "That way. Though I don't have any idea how close it is." He put the stone away and began walking; Lina shrugged and then followed, everyone following behind them.

"You know, we still don't know who is behind this." Lina was walking with her arms resting on her head. "Can you tell us anything about them Sirius?"

Sirius was silent for a moment. "I don't believe they were from the Overworld, or from your world either. I myself did not get a good look at them, but I could feel their presence, and that they had great power. Why they need the Dark Star Weapons, I don't know. But I do know that we _must_ stop them. The Dark Star Weapons have too much power for something evil to use. They'd be a threat to everything."

"Much like Dark Star himself was." Zelgadiss said. Sirius nodded.

"Wait a minute, you guys fought Dark Star? As in the Dark Lord Dark Star?" Kardray was looking at them like they were completely insane.

"Yes. Valgaav summoned Dark Star to this world, and then merged with him. It took all five Dark Star Weapons, the power of Shabranigdo and Ceified, and Miss Lina casting a Chaos spell to defeat him." Filia was in higher spirits since seeing the Ancient Dragons.

"This person couldn't be intending to do that, could they? Summon a Dark Lord?" Kardray had enough problems without a Dark Lord involved.

"I have no idea. I think our priority right now is to get the weapons, to make sure, in case that is the idea, that is doesn't succeed." Sirius had been worrying about the reason for wanting the weapons. They were incredibly powerful, and very dangerous if in the wrong hands.

They reached the edge of the canyon, and Kardray stepped forward to extend the bridge. It was shorter across this time since they had only to cross the canyon, not the canyon and part of the way to the valley. They immediately turned left upon stepping off the bridge, not wanting to waste any time. They all had their own fears and worries over what would happen at the next fight, or when all the weapons had been found once again.


	5. The End?

The weapon was farther that they had anticipated or would have hoped. It took them three weeks to reach where they _assumed_ the next weapon would be. There was a shrine beside a town, one that the townspeople never entered. When they tried to walk by the structure, the arrow in the stone shifted to point only at the temple. After some more interrogating (and Filia pulling out her mace for emphasis) they learned that a strange light had flown at the temple not too long ago. While the people weren't too thrilled with the idea of them going in the temple, they told them there was an entrance along the north wall (well, Zelgadiss had casually mentioned when he blasted his way into temples once).

The door was long unused, but a good push from Goury and Zelgadiss got it open. The place was filled with cobwebs and dust. Light streaked in from various windows, showing that the interior had once been truly magnificent. There were old murals along all the walls, as well as moth eaten tapestries. The silver candlesticks were tarnished almost beyond recognition. The altar in the main room was the only thing not ruined. It shone as if newly cleaned, the wooden surface reflecting the light, and the weapon, like a mirror. The weapon sitting on it was Boldidor.

"Yes! We found it Miss Lina!" Amelia ran forward to claim the weapon. Most of the group held their breathe, expecting an attack by some sort of guardian, but Amelia reached the weapon and picked it up without problem (well, it was a little heavy, but she was too full up with their accomplishment to care).

"Wow, that was easy." Zelgadiss took the weapon from Amelia before she hurt someone or herself.

"Doesn't it seem a little _too_ easy?" Lina was still looking around.

Kardray's eye twitched. "What do you want Lina? A six armed giant with a different weapon in each hand?"

"That's right." Goury put in. "I mean, no one knew the weapon was coming, right? So, why would there be anything to protect it?" For once, everyone was able to agree with Goury (boy did that scare them).

"Well then, only one weapon left to go." Filia was happy they had found this. It meant there was one less weapon for Valgaav to get and use against them.

Kardray suddenly turned and began walking out of the room. Xelloss, who had been looking at one of the hole filled tapestries, turned toward her in alarm. He could suddenly pick up _nothing_ from her, and she didn't respond when he tried to speak with her telepathically. He followed after her faster than the others did. Kardray was still outside before him, and in her hand was the Dark Star bow, Galvera. She stood there, shaking her head violently.

"Kardray? What's wrong?" Xelloss had stopped just outside the temple door.

_Xelloss! I can hear him in my head! He wants the bow! _Kardray thought to him, her mental voice tinged with pain and fear. Right before Xelloss could move, however, a dark form streaked by and ran strait into Kardray, knocking her to the ground and Galvera from her hand. Valgaav (the dark streak) was up fast and had the bow immediately. In his other hand was Ragunezegas.

"Now I have what I need. I'm glad you found it for me." He laughed; it was a cold, empty sound. Kardray got up from where she'd been knocked down, Xelloss beside her.

"What about the other weapons?" Lina had a fireball in her hands, but she always likes to know what the bad guy is planning.

"We only need the power from these two weapons. Nothing else is required." As Valgaav began laughing again, he vanished.

"Dammit! Now what are we going to do? Why did you come out here with Galvera Kardray?" Lina was really pissed.

"It was someone else." Kardray stood thinking, talking more to herself. "They were controlling me, but I was able to break out of it. Too late, but I know it's the same person who is controlling Valgaav." Kardray looked over at Xelloss. "I know where he's going."

"I can take us, if you tell me where it is." Filia walked forward and altered her shape into that of a golden dragon.

Kardray nodded. "We need to go where Dark Star was being summoned before. The place has symbolic significance." Kardray's wings came out and she was in the air before anyone else. Lina, Zelgadiss, Amelia, and Goury all got on Filia's back. Sirius and Xelloss took to the air after Kardray, and then Filia took off as well. Kardray led the way, being faster than the Golden Dragon. Xelloss flew beside her, worried over her anger, which was clearly directed at the person controlling her brother.

They were flying as fast as they could, Filia getting tired quickly. Amelia and Lina cast Recovery on Filia as they had done once before. Hearing them, Kardray fell back to fly beside Filia, placing her palm on the dragon's side. There was a flash, and Filia felt more than better, she felt over-energized. Kardray took the lead again, the wind whistling past her wings, a few feathers flying off. They could see the area soon, or what they supposed was the area. There hadn't been much left after their final fight with Dark Star, only a couple of side platforms. Now there were those and a much larger platform with a giant magic circle along its surface. Valgaav stood in the middle of it, the two weapons hovering over marks on either side of the outermost circle. Above Valgaav was something that looked like a giant leech with arms and spindly legs. The thing had a large mouth filled with razor teeth, though a distinctly brown hue. It turned toward them as they entered the area.

"That's him!" Kardray had drawn her blade and went streaking toward the ugly thing.

"Kardray, wait for us!" Lina called after, casting Levitation on herself while the others did likewise (Goury jumped down) and Filia changed back into her human form.

Kardray, of course, hadn't listened. She missed it when Valgaav shot a spell at her, but Xelloss moved in the way to shield her, and she sliced through the slug with her sword. An awful sound filled the area as half of the creature went one way and the other the other way. Kardray was blasted back by the creature, and caught by Xelloss (what else is a mate to do but catch his love before she bashes her brains on the ground?). The creature had it's full attention on Xelloss and Kardray, and didn't hear Lina behind it, casting the Ragna Blade (her talismans had become unsealed when she defeated Valgaav before).

"_Lord of the terrifying dreams, Sword of cold and darkness, Free yourself from the bonds of heaven, Become one with my power, one with my body, And let us walk the path of destruction together, Power that can smash even the souls of the gods, Ragna Blade!_" When it had the sense to turn around, the sword of darkness was racing down at what was left of its body, neatly severing it again. This time, the creature fell to the ground, its wounds smoking and a foul odor rising from it.

"It's over." Kardray landed near the thing. It had managed to land on one of the side platforms. Valgaav still stood in the center of the magic circle. The others came to stand around the creature as well. "Release Valgaav now."

"No!" The thing had a voice like the squishing of mud. "It isn't over, even as I die, I will win!" It's mouth moved into the parody of a smile. Kardray looked over to Valgaav, and watched as he raised, then lowered his arms. Both weapons impaled themselves into the platform, activating whatever spell lay there. When Sirius tried to go toward them, a bolt of energy shot out and slammed him into another platform.

Kardray didn't think, just moved. Before anyone could stop her, she'd used her inhuman speed, and flown across to the large platform. The bolts of energy missed her, and she grabbed Valgaav just before a major blast hit him. She pulled him back, unresisting, to where the others were. She laid him down carefully by Filia.

"It won't matter." The creature was still alive (Lina powered up a Fireball to finish it, but Kardray stopped her). "Even without the catalyst, the spell will work, only now it will destroy everything without driving thought! You are doomed!"

"Why did you do this?" Filia looked up from Valgaav, who lay starring into space. Unfortunately, the creature coughed, and then slowly dissipated into smoke.

The wind was quickly picking up as the energy increased. Kardray stood watching the vortex of light that was forming. Sirius had come up to where they were, one arm severely burned. Lina was thinking of what sort of spell would work in this scenario, and Filia was trying to get a response out of Valgaav.

"The spell of control is still in effect. I can still hear the words." Kardray could be heard through the roar of the wind, even though she didn't raise her voice. "He used Valgaav because he is an Ancient Dragon. That was the only reason, that and that he was the only Ancient Dragon he could find. The spell is fed by the two weapons, which are being drained completely of their power. The resultant explosion, with nothing to guide it, could easily destroy half the planet. The bolts missed me because the spell was designed to have an Ancient Dragon act as the catalyst, and I am half Ancient Dragon." Her voce was getting a bit softer as she continued. "Yet I am also half human, meaning I can fight the spell that is controlling Valgaav. Perhaps that is why I was able to be conceived."

"What are you talking about?" Lina thought she might know, but dreaded that she was right.

Xelloss knew exactly what she was talking about, and he came up to grab her arm. "No." His voice was full of venom, with an underlying note of concern most would have missed.

Kardray turned toward her mate. "I can't let it be destroyed Xelloss. My nature won't allow it. I know I can stop this."

"You don't know if you can survive." The hand holding Kardray's arm was shaking, his eyes pleading with her not to do what she intended.

Kardray moved close and kissed him, lightly on the lips. "My mate, my love, you cannot stop me." She fired a Fireball at his chest before he realized it, knocking him away from her, allowing her to fly to the platform and the center of the circle. Immediately, as she stood there, the energy seemed to move in a more orderly pattern, but much of it was still wild. Kardray's voice reached them through the chaos. "Please, my friends, take out the other weapons. If you can, aim a spell through them at the platform. Those who do not have weapons, fire the strongest spell you can. The energy must be much higher if it is to stabilize." She turned toward them. "Please."

"Come on, let's do this." Lina went over to Goury, to cast the Dragon Slave through the Sword of Light. Amelia and Zelgadiss took Boldidor, preparing to cast the Ra Tilt through it. Sirius had Nezar in hand, Filia moving to cast a spell through it. Xelloss was no where to be seen. Inside the magic circle, they heard Kardray cry out, as a bolt of lightning hit her.

The pain was immense and should have driven her to her knees, except that an arm had gone around her waist. She looked up into the amethyst eyes of her mate. "What are you doing here?"

He pulled her up close to him. "I can't stop you, but I can help you." He wrapped his arms around her waist, determined not to leave no matter what. "Come one, you can blend magic, so my power can surely help you." Kardray smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. The energy was beginning to destroy the platform, the magic circle burning bright in the air. Kardray flapped her wings, bringing her and Xelloss into the air as the ground they stood on crumbled. The spells from everyone were ready, just holding as Kardray mentally told them to wait a moment longer.

Valgaav blinked, then sat up. He looked around in confusion before his eyes rested on Xelloss and Kardray through the light. He saw the wings of an Ancient Dragon, and stood, wondering what in the world was going on. As he watched the two of them, he heard a voice in his head. "_I'm glad you are alive, brother. I am glad one of my blood survived._"

"What? Brother? That's my _sister?_" He watched as the light grew brighter, no one able to look at it directly. Xelloss and Kardray were still rising in the air, her wings flapping now and again, neither looking anywhere but at each other.

One word to all of them. _Now._

All the spells were let loose at once, in a devastating blast. The magic turned before impact, being absorbed by the massive spell before them. All the light began moving impossibly faster, so that only slight glimpses could be seen of Kardray and Xelloss. When they could be seen on the glimpses, it seemed as though Kardray's wings had turned white.

Inside, the power conjured was becoming unbearable to control, but Kardray kept a tight hold on it, and Xelloss. _You are such a fool. Why did I choose you?_

_Good taste? No sense? Does it matter now? _Xelloss leaned into her, kissing her as the power reached its peak. All of it coalesced into a brilliant ball around them, dark and light energy running together so that it became impossible to tell where one left off and the other began. And still it spun faster. With a massive shock wave that knocked everyone down, the light shot outward. The wave was seen across more than half the globe. Some people took it as a sign the world was ending, and others, that something unique had happened, and they were fortunate to be alive. There was nothing left where the large platform had stood. The two Dark Star weapons had been destroyed, and the energy was gone, bled into the atmosphere.

"Kardray? Xelloss?" Amelia picked herself up and looked around. They were no where to be seen. "They aren't dead, are they?" Tears welled up in the young princess's eyes.

"I don't know." Lina looked at her friends, not certain about what had happened, or what might happen next. For once though, it didn't bother her.

The whole group was at Filia's house. It had been a month since…well…since it had happened. Everyone was in good spirits, even though there had been no word from Xelloss or Kardray. Kalli was there as well, to talk to Val, who was acting like he'd been before. He had remembered all that had occurred when under the things control (the name was unpronounceable). He was fascinated to learn about the other Ancient Dragons, and a little sad to learn about Kardray. They were all having a picnic in celebration. Goury was going to keep his sword, since there was no point for Sirius to take it with him (two of them were gone anyway, so the five could never be used in concert again).

A few miles from where they were, two shadows fell over the ground. Both had a human shape, though one appeared to have wings. People who saw the shadows looked up and were dazzled by the reflection of sunlight on brilliant white. The two shadows were speeding toward where the group was just getting ready to play a game. Valgaav was opting not to play, since he wanted to think quietly to himself. Kalli was enthusiastic to learn something new to teach the others at home.

Before the game began, Kalli looked up and saw something coming toward them, or more toward Valgaav. She pointed a little too late. "Look out!"

Valgaav turned and was plowed into. He went into a roll with whatever it was, landing on top of them. He was about to punch them, when he looked down into the smiling face of Kardray. Under her were slightly crumpled white wings. Xelloss appeared next to them.

"You know, if you weren't related, I might just become jealous." He winked at Valgaav, who quickly got up. Xelloss helped Kardray to her feet, brushing off little bits of grass. Everyone ran over, Amelia running into Kardray and hugging the breath out of her. She tolerated it.

"Hi everyone! Hope we didn't worry you too much." She smiled at Lina, who looked ready to slug her.

"Why didn't you come tell us you were alive sooner?" Lina really _was_ ready to slug her, and Xelloss.

"Sorry, I was asleep. Xelloss was out cold most of the time too." She continued to smile.

"What happened to your wings?" Valgaav was looking at them closely.

"Well," she looked a little sheepish, "the power from Galvera and Ragunezegas didn't just go into the atmosphere, but into me. I don't think I'm exactly what I was, but I don't really know what I am." She shrugged happily.

"I know what you are." Xelloss sounded rather full of himself.

"Yes, and what is that?" Kalli was wiping at her eyes, happy to see her friend alive.

"Well, she's mine!" Everyone rolled their eyes. "And…she's pregnant!" Eight pairs of mouths dropped open. "Congratulate us!"

"Isn't it good that we were having a party anyway!" Good old Amelia, never quite gets the gist of things, just enjoys life.

"Wonderful Amelia. Couldn't be better." Kardray retracted her wings and took Xelloss' arm. They followed the princess as she went about telling them what had happened since they left. Kardray made a mental note to talk to her brother later, but for now she was content to listen to her friend and be with her mate.

The End  
Right?


End file.
